The Temperature of The Heart
by hshshshdhdhdh
Summary: Set to episode 7 of Sword Art Online Season 1. The Temperature of the Heart. This story features Kirito and Lisbeth (Liz). Lemons.


**Set to episode 7 of SAO Season 1. The temperature of the Heart.**

3rd Person POV.

"Hey Kirito you still awake?"

"Yeah Liz, what's up?"

"This is the first time I have spent the night somewhere other than an Inn. I thought I would feel unsafe spending the night with a customer who I never knew existed before he wandered into my store, but somehow I feel more safe here than every other night in SAO." She says as she looks over at Kirito who is in his sleeping bag no more than 3 feet from her.

Kirito turns in his sleeping bag to face Liz, there eyes meet locked together.

"Do you think we are ever going to get out of this hole?" Liz says in a scared, but excited voice.

"I'm going to try my best. I am not going to let you die on the first day we met. I'm not going to let it happen again." Kirito says with confidence, before dropping his tone to a more depressed voice.

"What do you mean again?"

"There was an old guild I used to be in called, The Moonlit Black Cats. There was this one girl named Sachi, we were dungeoning and we walked into a trap. I watched my entire guild dye before my eyes. I would never see them again."

He wakes from his flashback realizing he is clutching Lisbeth's hand.

A tear falls from his eye as the memories of Sachi flash through his brain he turns to Liz just in time to see her move her head towards his.

When their lips meet, Kirito pulls back a little at first, but soon enough he gives into temptation.

There lips are locked and Kirito begins to feel Liz's tongue fight for territory of his mouth.

Kirito reaches across the snow covered grass and puts his hand behind Liz's head pushing his fingers through her pink hair.

Their lips pull apart and Kirito slides his sleeping bag across the snow, moving ever closer to Lisbeth.

Their lips lock again and Kirito moves his hand down from Liz's head to her lower back.

Liz pulls her right hand away from Kirito's face. She waves it pulling up the menu. She removes her red dress leaving only the default SAO underwear.

She should have been cold, but she felt so warm with Kirito.

Kirito notices the recent change moving his left hand from her face to her newly exposed chest.

He rubs his hand across her chest.

"Kirito I need you" Shudders Liz as the pleasure already begins to become apparent.

Kirito pulls his head away from Liz's lips.

He climbs out of his sleeping bag and after Liz opens hers he lays down next to Lisbeth.

He moves his mouth towards her neck and begins to place kisses.

He pulls up his own menu and removes his shirt, pants, and trench coat.

"Keep going" Liz says with Lust and a yearning desire threaded through her voice.

They both pull away from each other long enough to enter the menu and turn off the ethics option.

Liz's breast move into their natural position as her nipples are exposed. At the same time Kirito's underwear comes off and she could feel him on her legs.

Kirito moves to a position on top of Lisbeth and as he looks down at her, he sees in her eyes the lust she has built up for him.

Kirito moves the kisses he has been placing on her neck down her body until he is massaging her newly exposed nipple with his tongue.

"I'm...ready" Liz is barely able to speak as she moans.

Kirito moves on top of Liz and he lines up.

Liz says one last thing before her innocence is taken, "I love you"

"I love you too" Kirito says softly as he pushes himself into her.

She gasps. She has never felt anything like it before.

He begins to thrust in and out. Slowly at first, but as he feels Liz relax he speeds up.

He continues his kissing attack all over her exposed body.

The yearning for Kirito she had built over there adventure is finally being released.

She holds on to him as he thrusts and with each thrust she lets out a moan.

"Ki...ri...to, faster" She can barely finish her sentence before Kirito obeys and speeds up.

He thrusts faster and faster while still maintaining control. He moves his lips between her nipples and her neck.

While holding himself with one hand he used his other hand to rub her body. He had his mouth on one of her pink nipples while his hand took care of the other one.

He could feel her begin to climax and this sent him to the breaking point he thrust faster until they were both ready to collapse.

He fell to the ground next to her and they lied there together.

"I will love you forever Liz" He said before giving one final kiss.

**-Hdhshsgdvsgeheggsvsgsva**


End file.
